The way it should have ended
by whistlergurl22
Summary: What if Campbell Saunders never died? What if his suicide attempt failed? Find out what happens with him and Maya and see his life at Degrassi continue as he becomes the kid who tried to kill himself.
1. The greenhouse

Eli Goldsworthy was walking past the green house at school when he heard someone crying. He walked into the greenhouse and found boy who looked a bit younger than him sitting on the floor with a gun in his hand. Eli recognized him as Campbell Saunders the youngest player for the Ice hounds, Degrassi's hockey team. Eli slowly and carefully walked towards Cam and sat down beside him not saying anything. Eli wasn't quite sure what to say at first, the only thing he could think of to say was

"Don't kill yourself." Cam looked up at Eli and just stared at him for a while with a sad look in his eyes.

"I don't want to but I don't want to feel sad all the time like I do either." Cam said between sobs.

Eli looked at him and reached his hand out and put it on Campbell's shoulder to comfort him.

"The sadness will go away after a while. I promise. You just have to hand me the gun. Please. You have so much to live for."

"I just want to be happy." Cam said crying. Eli reached his other hand out in front of him motioning for Cam to hand him the gun. Campbell put the gun on the floor and slid it over to Eli.

"I know it is hard but you can't give up on life. It has so much more to offer and if you give up you won't be around for the good things that will happen."

Eli sat there with his hand on Cam's shoulder for a while longer while Cam sat curled up and cried. When Eli finally got the opportunity, he called 911. He didn't like seeing anybody like that especially after what happened with him and his girlfriend Clare before he was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. Eli was a mess before and he had his moments of sadness and eventually things did get better. He couldn't help but feel sad for Cam and he definitely did not want to give up on him and leave him in the greenhouse to do something stupid, so Eli just sat there silent beside Cam and waited for the police to come and help him out. He was really really relieved to have shown up before Cam had done anything because if he had shown up later he would've had a much different situation on his hands and it was fine by him if he went his whole life without seeing a dead body.

After the police showed up and Cam was taken to the hospital for tests, Eli was relieved to see Clare. He ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just hope that Cam is fine and all of his friends and family are okay."

"I think everybody is lucky that you showed up just in time. You're basically an average hero! Cam could have been dead but you saved him. I'm so proud of you. Want to go get a coffee at The dot to take your mind off of things?"

"Sure."

The couple headed away from the school and walked to The dot, the local cafe where all the students usually hang out.


	2. The aftermath

Maya Matlin sat in her room upset. She was sad and shocked to have found out that Cam had tried to kill didn't want to believe it had happened. _He was perfectly fine the other day _she thought to herself. _What went wrong? _Maya wanted to ask him so many questions but his mom hadn't let her see him yet. She said that Cam needed to rest. Maya was so angry that he never mentioned how sad he was but she was relieved he wasn't dead.

Campbell woke up in a hospital room wondering what happened. After a few seconds he remembered being in the greenhouse with a gun when a guy walked in. He started crying. _How could I have wanted to kill myself? _he thought. Campbell was depressed. the only person he wanted to talk to was Maya. _Oh no Maya must have heard about me. _Cam loved Maya. He didn't want to not be able to see her but he didn't want to deal with Zig or have to worry about the pressure of hockey. The only thing that made him happy was Maya.

"Cam! Honey, are you okay?" Campbell's mom came into the hospital room crying.

"Mom, why are you crying? I'm fine" Cam said to reassure his mother.

"Cam you aren't fine. you are severely depressed but I'm so happy that you are okay?"

"Mom, when can I go back to school? When can I see Maya?" Cam asked. All he wanted to do was see Maya.

"Honey, you won't be going to school for a while. You are going to go to therapy for a while but you can see Maya tomorrow if you want." Cam didn't want to wait till tomorrow he wanted to see Maya now.

"Please can I go back to school I'm fine. Just don't make me go to hockey."

"Campbell, you aren't fine. If you are willing to take your life you can't go back to school not yet anyway. If it makes you feel better we will be staying in Toronto for a while though so you can still hang out with your friends."

"Okay. Can you leave me alone so I can take a nap then."

"Sure, just call me if you need me." With that said Cam's mom walked out of the room. Cam wasn't happy about not going to school but he thought his mom had a point he was still really sad. He definitely was not looking forward to therapy though. He didn't want to share his feelings with a stranger but if it was going to help him get back to Degrassi he was willing to give it a try.


	3. Therapy

_**Here is the next Capter to the story! I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

**Cam's POV**

Campbell woke up in his hospital bed. He was not excited to start the day. The doctor came in to give him his anti depressants. Another great thing that had started after the day in the greenhouse. The doctors had started giving him more pills then he could count, most of them to help with his depression others to keep him calm and some to help him sleep. Campbell hated taking the pills, it made him feel like he was actually a psycho. Before the accident he could go on acting like there was nothing wrong but once everything happened and he started to go to therapy and take the meds, he felt different like he was a different person. He knew he was sick but everything seemed so real after the incident.

Once Cam finished his medicine, his mom came in and walked him to therapy. Cam hated therapy. he liked his therapist but talking about his feelings just was not something he enjoyed.

"Hello Campbell. How are you feeling?" Dr. Petowski asked.

"Fine Dr. Petowski."

"So Campbell, what was going through your head when you walked into the greenhouse?"

"I don't know." Cam slouched down in his chair. He looked at the ground trying to ignore the question.

"Campbell, do you realize that things won't improve until you open up?"

"I guess so." Cam said annoyed.

"So, what was going through your head? What were you feeling? Please explain to me why you felt the need to bring a gun to the greenhouse."

"I don't know what to say."

"Anything, just go for it. I'm here to listen."

"Okay. I guess I was sad and mad at my friends and I felt like I was all alone."

"How so?"

"Well, my whole family was in Kapuskasing while I was in Toronto. I was really homesick and my hockey friends wouldn't get it. They all think I'm some hot shot hockey player just like them. But I'm not. I'm not really sure I like hockey anymore. Before I played for the Icehounds, hockey was all about the fun of it and I was really good at it but then when I came to Toronto there was so much pressure. The only time I felt good was when I was with Maya." Even saying Maya's name made Cam smile.

"So Campbell, do you feel like if you were to go back to school you would feel alone again?"

"I don't know. I guess so. I don't have very many friends or at least friends that I can talk to. None of them would understand or really try to understand I don't think."

"Campbell, if you are going to go back to Degrassi, back to Maya then you will need to stop playing hockey. I feel that it is putting to much pressure on you and that is making you very upset. It would also help if you could find a group of friends that you could trust to talk to when you are feeling a little upset."

"Why are you telling me this? Am I close to being able to leave?"

"I think that if you keep coming to see me three times a week and you take your meds then you can go back to your home in Toronto and maybe in a few weeks then you will be able to go back to school. But be prepared for the next time you see me because we will go into a lot more detail about your incident then today. okay?"

"Wait, that wasn't enough detail? I thought that was plenty."

"Bye Campbell. See you thursday." Dr. Petowski stood up and opened her office door for Cam.

"Thanks. Oh, and you can call me Cam."

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have a bit more Maya in it. Please give me some suggestions and comment on the story. Also tell me if Miles should be involved in the story or not**_**_ Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible. Also please don't mention my grammar mistakes. I tend to write these chapters in like 15 mins so I don't pay attention to the grammar!_**

**_~Whistlergurl22_**


	4. Catching up

**6 weeks later…**

"Hello Campbell. How are you today? Why don't you take a seat?" Dr. Petowski said gesturing to a chair beside her.

"Hi Dr. Petowski. I'm feeling a lot better today!" Cam said sitting down.

"That's fantastic! So, I was thinking about your progress and I think you are ready to go back to school."

"Really?"

"Yes, but no hockey. Hockey is still to much pressure and you will still have to come see me regularly."

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to go back to Degrassi!"

"Well, if you want to go back today then you still have time before school starts."

"Yeah! I guess I will see you next week then." Cam said walking toward the door.

**Maya****'****s POV**

Maya walked down the hall to her locker. She was surprised to find someone waiting for her. Maya was so shocked she almost burst into tears.

"Cam!" Campbell turned around with a smile on his face. Maya ran up and jumped into his arms. She was so happy to see the love of her life that she actually started crying.

"I am so happy to see you! How are you?" Maya said

"I'm" Cam chose his next words carefully. "Happy"

"That's great! So, are you back for good?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just taking a break from hockey for a while."

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. I don't even know if I still like it."

"Well, on the plus side you get to spend more time with me then!"

"Yeah, that is definitely a plus!"

"I have to go to class but we should talk later. In private. I need to talk to you about something important." Maya closed her locker and walked away. She didn't want to tell Cam her secret but she new he had to know. After all, it would be hard to hide it for much longer.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! i know it wasn't one of my best chapters but the story will get better I promise. There will definitely be more drama in the next few chapters! **_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**Whistlergurl22**_


	5. The news

**Cam's POV**

Campbell Saunders walked down the hallway towards his girlfriend's locker. He had a free period at the end of the day so he decided to wait for Maya at her locker. She said that she had something important to tell him so he figured he would wait up for her. He was curious to find out what she had to say.

Finally after about 10 minutes, the bell rang and the hallway went from empty to crowded in a matter of seconds. Cam saw Maya at the end of the hallway talking to a guy that looked to be about her age. He didn't recognize him though. Cam figured that he must be new to Degrassi. He was tall and had dark hair. He dressed quite well for someone their age. Campbell noticed that he looked quite serious. After what seemed like the longest conversation ever, Maya started walking towards Cam.

"Hey. Who was that?" Cam asked.

"Who?" Maya replied a bit confused.

"The guy you were just talking to."

"Oh, him. That's Miles. His dad is running for mayor so he and his siblings are going to Degrassi now."

"He seemed pretty serious what were you two talking about?" Cam asked curiously.

"Nothing much, just french homework. He always looks a bit serious. I guess his dad just pushes his buttons. So how was your first day?" Maya asked trying to change the subject.

"It was great!" Cam said trying not to notice that Maya had changed the subject on purpose.

"So, what did you decide to do on your first day back?" She asked eager to find out how Cam was doing.

"I caught up with all the guys and went to see coach and tell him I couldn't play for a while."

"Oh, cool! So how are the guys?"

"They're good. I think they are excited to have me back. I'm pretty sure they just can't wait to see when I'm going back to the Icehounds. It was great to see everyone especially Dallas!"

"That's great!" Maya said enthusiastically.

"So, you said that you had something important to ask me." Campbell said referring to the conversation they had earlier.

"Right, about that, can we go somewhere private to talk about it?" Maya asked

"Sure, how about we meet at the Dot in about an hour?" Cam suggested.

"Yea, sounds good" Maya said sounding less enthusiastic than before.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

Maya was scared to tell Cam the truth about her situation. She wasn't sure how he would handle it . Especially in his condition. She had to tell him though because if she didn't then they would be in a worse situation than before. She just prayed that he would be mad. She would hate herself if he was mad at her.

Maya opened the door to the Dot and saw Campbell sitting at a small table in the corner of the room. He was drinking a cup of coffee and talking to one of his team mates but as soon as he saw her, he ended the conversation with his team mate and walked over to greet Maya. They walked back over to the table and Maya sat in the chair across from him.

"Hi" Cam said with a big smile across his face.

"Hi" Maya said back giving him a small smile that didn't last very long.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Cam asked. Maya was hoping that they wouldn't hum right into the serious conversation but I guess it was as good a time as any to tell him what was on her mind.

"Well, this is pretty hard for me to say and I really don't want you to get upset once I tell you."

"Maya, I promise that I won't get upset. Please tell me what you need to." Maya was still unsure about telling him but he was waiting so she went for it.

"Umm… well… umm… I'm… well… I'm…" Maya stuttered. She really didn't want to tell him.

"You're?" Cam asked intrigued. Maya took a deep breath before she opened her mouth. She knew that once she did everything would change.

"Pregnant."

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave some reviews and if you enjoyed it follow and/or favourite it! I will update as soon as I can please leave any suggestions you have or any grammar corrections because I will try to fix them and include them as much as I can!**_

_**~whistlergurl22 :)**_


	6. Reactions

**Cam's POV**

"You're what?"

"Cam, I'm pregnant." Maya spoke softly.

"You have to be kidding me! I just got off of suicide watch, I'm not ready to be a father! I'm 16 for god's sake!" Cam whisper-yelled. He didn't really care who could hear him. He could not deal with this right now.

"I have to go, I'm sorry Maya." Cam stood up and walked over to the door. He took one last look at Maya before he walked out of the Dot.

**Maya's POV**

Maya sat there at the Dot alone. She really couldn't blame him for acting that way. She really didn't know if she could deal with the baby either. All she knew was that she needed help. She needed help from the only person who truly understood her. She needed help from Cam. She had to go find him. She had to talk to him and make things right between them.

Maya didn't know where to start looking. She decided to start with his billet family's house. Then she checked all of the places where they used to hang out. She even checked Degrassi, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Defeated, Maya went and sat in the greenhouse for a while before she decided to head home. On her way home, she double checked everywhere they hung out. Still no sign of him. She was starting to get worried until she thought of one last place he could be.

Maya opened the door to the rink. The lights were off but she could hear the sound of skates against the ice. Maya walked into the arena and sat down in the stands to watch him skate. He looked so care free for once his life. Maya could see a small smile on his face. She was glad that for once he looked truly happy. She loved looking at him this way. It reminded her of why she fell in love with him. She didn't want to disturb him so she just sat in the stands and watched him.

**Cam's POV**

After his meeting with Maya, Cam really didn't know what to do with himself. He felt very overwhelmed so he decided to go somewhere that was comfortable to him. He went to the place where he really felt at home. Campbell went to the ice rink. He felt so at peace there. it was the one place where he could blow off steam and really think about his issues alone. After about half an hour, Cam started to really think about his situation and what he wanted to do about it. He thought about Maya and how she must be feeling and he knew that he probably had it a lot easier than her and he definitely wanted to support her in anyway he could. He wanted to own up to his responsibilities and wanted to be the better man. After about another half hour, Cam got off the ice and changed. Once he was changed, Cam walked out of the dressing room and saw Maya in the stands crying.


End file.
